Sadistic Kanibal
by Shiberians Husky
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki adalah Ketua OSIS di Kurokaze High School, sekolah dimana murid dapat disewa atau diperjual belikan. Prostitusi? kurasa bukan. Ketua OSIS yang Arogan, licik dan sadis bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha wajah baru di sekolah tersebut. Memaksa Sasuke Uchiha menjadi 'sandera'nya. Apa yang akan terjadi? Akankah Naruto mempermainkan Uchiha? Sadistic Kanibal! NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

**Sadistic Kanibal**

Yo... Husky datang dengan fict baru yang berjudul 'Sadistic Kanibal' kenapa pakai 'Kanibal' bukan 'Cannibal'? karena Husky lebih suka 'Kanibal' :D

Husky minta maaf kepada para readers karena fict ini merupakan fict Re-Post, karena Husky kehilangan _accsess_ di _account_ lama.

 _ **Old PenName**_ : Siberians Husky

 _Let's check out!_

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author © Shiberians Husky**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, YAOI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini, anda dapat langsung klik gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sadistic Kanibal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Cynical**

Kurokaze High School, sekolah dimana murid dapat di sewa atau diperjual belikan. _'Costumers'_ adalah raja yang akan menyewa para murid. Para Guru? Oh bahkan para Gurupun bekerja seperti para murid, disewa atau di perjual belikan.

Pada dasarnya Kurokaze High School adalah sekolah akademi khusus untuk para laki-laki. Ada 2 tingkatan di sekolah ini, yang pertama adalah Kurokaze High School itu sendiri dan yang kedua adalah Kurokaze High School University. Letak High School dan Universitas tidak jauh. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter dan masih satu kompleks.

Sekolah ini menggunakan sistem asrama yang penghuninya tentu saja lelaki, baik High School ataupun Universitas. Dalam asrama ini dibagi menjadi 2 yaitu _'Pet'_ dan _'Host'_ tugas mereka sama yaitu melayani para _Costumers_ , 'melayani' dalam banyak konteks. Bayarannyapun tak bisa dibilang murah. Hanya orang yang mempunyai uang banyak yang dapat menyewa mereka.

Prostitusi? ini tidak bisa begitu saja dibilang prostitusi. hanya orang pandai saja yang dapat masuk ke sekolah ini. Dalam akademi maupun non akademi, sekolah ini juga unggul, hanya dibatasi sekitar 90 murid unggulan setiap tahunnya.

Kurokaze High School juga merupakan sekolah elite. Dengan masuk sekolah ini, masa depan cerah akan di gapai, kerja di perusahaan, model atau artispun juga dapat diperoleh. Kebanyakan penyewa atau 'Costumers' mereka adalah konglomerat, kerjasama dan sifat saling menguntungkan juga diperhitungkan di sekolah ini.

Pemerintah? Pemerintahpun seakan tutup mulut akan sekolah ini. walaupun sekolah ini terbilang cukup terkenal akan tindakan prostitusinya, namun sekolah ini juga punya batasan dan syarat-syarat tertentu dalam memilih costumers. Ini bukan sekolah murahan yang hanya menjual muridnya.

Pemerintah mungkin menutup mulut karena sekolah ini juga membayar pajak yang tinggi pada negara, lagipula banyak juga lulusan Kurokaze yang menjadi pegawai pemerintah. Dan alasan lain adalah karena banyaknya _Costumers_ dari perintah maupun konglomerat yang berpengaruh pada pemerintah.

Jangan anggap sekolah ini sekolah biasa. Karena pada dasarnya sekolah ini memang unggul dalam bidang apapun.

Dalam sekolah ini keadaanya juga 'bebas' seperti sekolah yang lain. Yang membedakan adalah Ketua Osis dipilih berdasarkan murid yang paling pandai dalam akademik maupun non akademik setiap 2 tahun sekali. Atau jika ingin menggeser posisi ketua osis yang sekarang maka harus ada penantangan dengan score akademik dan non akademik melebihi score Ketua Osis. Dan ketua osis berkuasa penuh atas asrama _Host_ dan _Pet_.

"Jadilah kuat dahulu sebelum melawanku, bodoh!" ucapan itu keluar dari mulut ketua OSIS Kurokaze High School, Naruto Uzumaki. Arogan, angkuh, kasar, licik dan sadis adalah sifatnya, namun dibalik itu ia mempunyai nilai sempurna dalam akademik maupun non akademik.

Naruto termasuk dalam kelas 'host' yang harga sewa permalamnya paling tinggi diantara murid 'host' yang lain. Banyak wanita pejabat diluar yang sering menyewanya. Sekedar menemani atau bahkan 'tidur' bersama.

"Untukmu, Idiot, jangan pernah menantangku kalau bahkan nilaimu belum bisa menyaingiku" lanjut Naruto sembari meremas kuat kerah baju siswa tersebut.

"Kalau motifmu hanya untuk membalas dendam karena pacarmu tidur bersamaku, maka seterusnya kau akan menjadi pecundang" ungkap Naruto angkuh. "Kenapa kau tidak berpikir alasannya mengapa pacarmu lebih ingin tidur bersamaku dibandingkan denganmu? Atau kau cemburu karena kau juga ingin tidur bersamaku?" ia menyeringai sekilas.

"Sikapmu sangat tidak sopan terhadap Ketua OSIS. Kau harus menjadi tawananku selama sebulan" Naruto menulis nama pemuda itu di buku kecilnya. "Jika sikapmu tidak berubah selama sebulan kau tau sanksi apa yang kau terima, bukan?" ia tersenyum licik. "Jika tidak mau berurusan denganku, maka bersikaplah baik sebelumnya" Naruto berjalan pergi dengan cengiran kemenangan.

 _ **-'prakk'**_

"Aku tak melihat jalan" ucap siswa bersurai biru kehitaman itu. Dengan berani ia menabrakkan jus kaleng hingga membuat baju Naruto basah. Naruto menatapnya geram, ia tau bahwa pemuda itu sengaja, lantas ia membaca nama di seragam laki-laki yang menabraknya.

"Sasuke Uchiha, mulai sekarang kau menjadi tawananku" ucap Naruto.

 **Sadistic Kanibal**

'tawanan' atau 'sandera' adalah sebutan bagi tumbal yang diberikan untuk Naruto, yaitu orang yang dianggap paling buruk di kelas atau tidak disukai teman mereka. Hal yang dilakukan Naruto kepada mereka adalah memberinya 'pelajaran' yaitu konseling tersendiri bagi para murid tersebut. Namun beredar gosip kegiatan 'konseling' itu adalah kedok Naruto untuk 'meniduri' sanderanya.

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar di dalam ruangan khusus Ketua OSIS saat Naruto sedang membaca sebuah majalah porno entah didapat dari mana. "Masuk" dengan malas Naruto menyuruh tamunya untuk masuk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sandera kelas 2-5" ucap pria bersurai hitam kebiruan itu dengan cueknya.

"Duduklah" Naruto berseringai sembari menutup majalah pornonya.

"Membawa majalah porno ke sekolah adalah tindakan terlarang sesuai pasal 14 ayat 2" ucap Sasuke yang langsung bergerak duduk di depan Naruto.

"Ho... begitukah? Lalu kau mau apa? Melaporkanku ke petugas kedisiplinan?" lanjut Naruto seraya mengangkat kakinya ke atas meja.

"Tindak yang tidak sopan melanggar pasal 18 tentang sopan santun" balas Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

"Jadi itu kebiasaan burukmu?" Naruto mengernyitkan matanya.

"Mengingatkan teman bukanlah suatu keburukan" sanggahnya.

"Apa aku bilang kita berteman?" ucap Naruto sarkastik. "Biar kulihat..." Ucap Naruto sembari membuka buku catatan kecil bersampul hitam miliknya. "Sasuke Uchiha, murid pindahan. Anak seorang Jendral Militer bernama Fugaku Uchiha" ia menatap Sasuke sebentar "Selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam bidang akademik, dan mendapat nilai cukup memuaskan dalam non akademik. Kepribadian sopan, rajin" ia menutup bukunya seraya sedikit menyeringai "kurasa buku ini salah, menurutku sikapmu itu angkuh dan sombong? Ah benar... sikapmu benar-benar buruk" seringai Naruto.

"Sikapmu lebih buruk" balasnya.

Naruto hanya mendengus sembari menyeringai, "Jika aku buruk kau apa, hn?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak pernah melanggar tatatertib sekolah" balas Sasuke datar.

"Cih!" Naruto berdecik malas. "Kau tau kan konsekuensi menjadi tawananku?" Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan datar.

"Apa hanya itu?" Sasuke melihat jam tangannya lalu beranjak pergi. "Hal seperti itu seharusnya kau bisa bicarakan selama lima menit, ini sudah berjalan hampir lima belas menit. Aku pamit" ucapnya sarkastik sembari beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki, belum saja berjalan beberapa langkah lengannya sudah ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Mulai sekarang kau juga menjadi slave-ku, mengerti?" ia menyeringai menang atas Sasuke.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Sasuke melepaskan pegangan tangan Naruto di lengannya. "Kau membuang-buang waktuku" lanjutnya dengan menampilkan wajah Stoicnya, lalu berjalan keluar.

Belum sempat membuka pintu Naruto sudah menarik tangan Sasuke lagi, menyudutkan tubuh raven itu didepan pintu dengan posisi tubuh Naruto menghimpit tubuh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" Naruto makin menyeringai, wajahnya ia dekatkan pada wajah Sasuke. "Bukankah kita sedang ada janji sekarang ini?"

"Mau apa kau?" ucapnya tenang dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Memangnya aku bisa apa?" Naruto menyeringai, detik berikutnya ia mencium bibir Sasuke, menciumnya dalam. Bukannya balasan ciuman dari Sasuke, namun sebuah gigitan di bibir Naruto hingga berdarah yang di perolehnya.

Sasuke menatap dingin Naruto, namun Naruto justru membalasnya dengan menyeringai. "Sepertinya aku harus bermain kasar" ucap Naruto seraya menunjukkan dasi berlogo Kurokaze High School di depan mata Sasuke. entah sejak kapan dasi Sasuke sudah dilepas oleh Naruto. Sasuke sempat berekspresi kaget dan menyentuh kerah bajunyanya akan dasinya yang hilang sebelum dengan sigap Naruto mengikat tangan Sasuke dengan dasi Sasuke sendiri.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang agar kau menurut?" Seringaian tak henti-hentinya lepas dari wajah Naruto, tangannya ia gerakkan melepaskan dasinya sendiri.

"Wajah baru Kurokaze High School, bukankah kau masih dalam tahap trining? Sampai mana kau di ajari Anko sensei? Ciuman? Atau bahkan sudah eksekusi kelas ' _Host_ ' dan ' _Pet_ '?" Naruto menutup mata Sasuke dengan dasinya, mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai dibalik matanya yang di tutup. "Apa begitu penting bagimu?"

"Kurasa kau bahkan tak akan membiarkan dirimu masuk dalam kelas ' _pet_ ', benar?" Naruto mulai melepaskan ikat pinggang Sasuke. "Orang sepertimu..." Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke, Naruto yakin saat ini leher Sasuke lebih sensitif merasakan nafasnya. "Pasti tidak akan mau menjadi pet" bisiknya lagi di telinga Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Naruto mencium telinganya hingga turun ke lehernya. "Berteriaklah semaumu, ruanganku kedap udara. Kau bahkan bebas mendesah jika kau mau" seringainya saat bertubi-tubi Naruto menghempaskan cumbuannya pada leher Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu harus menahan erangannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suara Sasuke mulai terlihat panik, terlebih saat Naruto menjamah bagian bawahnya.

"Bukankah kita sedang berkencan?" Naruto makin berani mengelus kejantanan Sasuke, Naruto tak henti-hentinya memainkan jari-jarinya di celana Sasuke, memaksa benda milik pemuda raven itu berdiri tegang hingga sang empu sedikit menggelinjang.

"He-hentikan, jangan bercanda!" Sasuke mulai bernada keras.

Naruto sedikit terkekeh, ia sangat suka melihat sanderanya marah seperti itu. "Apa kau takut?" Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Lebih baik kau diam dan menikmatinya" tangan Naruto mulai bergerak menurunkan celana Sasuke, menampilkan kejantanannya yang masih dibalut kain. " _Sexy_ " bisiknya tepat di telinga Sasuke.

Dengan gencar Naruto kembali mencumbui Sasuke, menjilat lehernya dengan sesekali menggigit kecil cupingnya. Tangan Naruto bergerak membuka seragam Sasuke, melepaskan kancingnya. Hingga kulit nan putih terekpos manis di depannya. Walau seragam putih itu masih menggantung di tubuh Sasuke namun pemandangan di depan Naruto sanggup membuat Naruto makin menyeringai.

Naruto mengelus kulit putih itu dari leher, dada, perut dan pinggangnya. "Kau menjaga kulitmu, heh?" tangannya bergerak meraih bongkahan bawah Sasuke, mengelusnya dengan sesekali meremasnya. Bibirnya mulai kembali menciumi leher Sasuke, menjilatnya dengan lihai. Hingga lidahnya bertemu dengan nipple pink Sasuke, menjilatnya menyesapnya dan digigit kecil, membuat sang empu menahan erangannya.

"Nghh... me-meyingkirlah, bodoh!" Sasuke masih mencoba memberontak. Tak berhenti dari situ kaki Sasukepun bergerak menendang perut Naruto, mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan sisa tenanganya. Namun hal itu tak begitu berarti karena keterbatasan tangan dan mata Sasuke yang terikat.

Sedikit geram akan tingkah sanderanya yang tak mau tenang akhirnya Naruto langsung membalikkan tubuh Sasuke hingga tubuhnya terhimpit menghadap pintu keluar. Dengan lekas Naruto langsung menurunkan resleting celana Sasuke, mencoba mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Tak berhenti dari situ Naruto langsung menurunkan kain tipis—satu satunya hal yang masih menutupi kejantanan Sasuke.

"Ma-mau apa kau?!" Sasuke sedikit tertahan.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum tipis, "Kau juga akan tau" ucapnya sambil menjilat telinga si raven.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung memainkan penis Sasuke yang menegang, meremas dan mencengkram batang penisnya. tak berhenti dari situ, sesekali Naruto memainkan dua kantung di bawah penis Sasuke.

"Agghhh!—Nghhhh—" Sasuke tersedak ketika tangan dingin dan besar milik Naruto menjamah batang kemaluannya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya, mencoba menahaan sengatan nikmat yang mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

Naruto menyeringai saat melihat reaksi tubuh Sasuke, tangannya bergerak mengocok penis itu, memanjakannya naik turun. "Naru—hghhh" desah Sasuke, kakiknya bergetar nikmat akan rangsangan nikmat yang di berikan Naruto di bagian bawahnya.

"Hgghh—hhh" desah Sasuke dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal tak beraturan. Cairan pre-cumnya mulai keluar, membuat tangan Naruto semakin licin dibuatnya.

Sementara tangan kanan Naruto masih memanjakan penis Sasuke, tangan kirinya bergerak melepaskan sabuk dan celananya sendiri, menampilkan batang penisnya yang sudah tegang.

Naruto sedikit memijit-mijit penisnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat pinggul Sasuke, mencengkram pinggang Sasuke dan memposisikan penisnya di depan hole Sasuke. "A-Aapa yang akan kau laku—AGHHHH—!"Sasuke berteriak dengan keras saat tanpa permisi Naruto memasukkan penisnya dalam hole Sasuke, menyodok lubang analnya. Cairan merah menetes pelan dari lubang Sasuke, ia mencengkram tangannya kuat sambil mengerjap kesakitan, menahan sakit yang menyeruak dari lubang analnya. Rasa perih yang luar biasapun menjalar di anus Sasuke, ia yakin anusnya pasti terluka sekarang.

"Shhh... tenanglah. Kau tak akan mati hanya dengan seperti ini" ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan menyeringai. kemudian Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan, membuat Sasuke mulai merintih menahan sakit.

Naruto mulai mengatur rytme hentakan pinggulnya, tangannya bergerak memainkan penis Sasuke lagi, memanjakan penis itu naik turun.

"St-stop! Hghh!" Sasuke mulai gusar saat tangan lihai Naruto lagi-lagi meremas-remas kejantanannya. Naruto bahkan tak peduli dengan permintaan stop Sasuke, pinggulnya bergerak lebih keras seraya tangannya terus memanjakan kejantanan Sasuke, membuat sebuah sensasi yang aneh, antara sakit dan nikmat untuk Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar desahanpun keluar dari bibir Sasuke hingga membuat Naruto menyeringai. Sang dominator justru lebih keras memijit penis mangsanya dengan cepat, tak lupa dengan sodokan keras di bagian bawahnya.

"Na-Naruhh!" Sasuke kualahan, pinggul Naruto sedari tadi bergerak konstan menghantam dinding rektum hangat itu. tak bisa di pungkiri, tubuh Sasuke pun sudah diselubungi rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Hingga tanpa disadari tubuhnya melengkung kebelakang, menikmati sensasi surgawi yang diberikan dominator.

Sasuke menjerit tertahan, ia bisa merasakan penis dengan otot berdenyut itu menghantam prostatnya. "He-hentikan!" Sasuke justru mencoba menggerakkan otot rektumnya untuk mencoba mengeluarkan benda keras itu dari analnya, namun bukannya keluar justru hal tersebut membuat Naruto mendesah nikmat.

"Hghh—Apa kau sedang menggodaku?" ucap Naruto seduktif tepat di telinga Sasuke. lidahnya bergerak menjilati cuping Sasuke. pinggul dan tangannya terus bergerak, menciptakan decakan khas antara keduanya.

"Argghhh!" Sasuke mengerang saat lagi-lagi penis sang ketua osis itu menghantam titik prostatnya. Rasa nikmat membuat Sasuke sedikit melebarkan pahanya, memberikan akses pada Naruto untuk terus menggagahinya dengan sodokan keras.

Sasuke terengah-engah, Naruto jusru memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke, dengan erotis Sasukepun langsung menjilatnya dan menyesapnya hingga saliva pun jatuh dengan sexy nya ke tepi bibir Sasuke.

"Ahhk-hh" Sasuke terus mendesah saat Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih keras.

"Arghh—Sasuke—nikmat" racau Naruto yang mulai gila akan kenikmatan surgawi itu. peluh di tubuhnya terus keluar tanpa henti, hingga seragam Naruto pun sedikit basah akibat keringatnya sendiri.

"Hhh—Naruto—Aku akan—" mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke Naruto justru menarik dagu Sasuke dan menciumnya dalam. pinggulnya justru makin ia sodokkan lebih keras hingga paha Sasuke bergetar hebat dan nafasnya terengah engah menahan nikmat yang luar biasa. Ia tak tahan lagi, kepuasan itu hampir di capainya, prostatnya terasa sangat nikmat saat dengan berulang dihajar oleh dominan. Pertahanannyapun runtuh, Sasuke ingin lekas mengeluarkan sperma yang membuncah di ujung kejantanannya.

"Sedikit lagi—Aghh!" Naruto menggeram seraya memejamkan matanya penuh kenikmatan. "Hhh- keluar!" racaunya ketika pinggulnya menghentak beberapa kali ke anal Sasuke sebelum mengeluarkan cairan spermanya.

Detik selanjutnya Sasuke juga berteriak keras, tubuhnya bergetar hebat "Aghhh!—Naruto!" tubuh Sasuke melengkung dengan indah, memuntahkan cairan putih kental itu hingga mengenai pintu, nafasnya masih terengah-engah.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, melepaskan penisnya di liang Sasuke hingga berbunyi 'plop' , setelahnya Naruto bergerak melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan mata Sasuke. Ia memandang mata Sasuke sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia mencium Sasuke lagi, mencumbu bibir itu dengan halus. "kau melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian.

"Apa kau puas?" ucapnya dengan nada keras. Sasuke langsung bergerak mengenakan pakaiannya dan merapikannya. "Orang sepertimu tak ada bedanya dengan Anjing!" ucapnya sarkastik seraya membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri terdiam.

"Anjing, huh? bukankah kau juga menikmatinya?" Naruto sedikit tertawa dan menyisir rambutnya dengan lima jarinya. " _That's mean, I just got dumped, right?_ " ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

" _It's great that our body really compatible_ "

 **Sadistic Kanibal**

Suara ketukan pintu pagi itu terdengar di dalam ruangan khusus Ketua OSIS saat Naruto sedang membaca beberapa laporan. "Masuk" dengan cuek Naruto menyuruh tamunya untuk masuk.

Pemuda bersurai hitampun akhirnya memasuki ruangan Naruto, tak lupa menutup pintunya kembali dan duduk di depan Naruto. "Naruto, akan ada rapat dua jam lagi di ruang rapat" ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah buku catatan kecil.

"Hari ini ada lagi, Sai?" Naruto hanya menatap buku di atas meja yang disodorkan pemuda bersurai itu.

"Ya, sepertinya ada beberapa 'pet' yang akhir-akhir ini menerima job di luar pengetahuan sekolah" balasnya seraya membuka bukunya, menunjukkan pada Naruto beberapa deret nama disana.

Sai adalah ketua dewan kedisiplinan sekolah. Sikapnya bisa dibilang manis, namun di balik kemanisannyapun tersimpan banyak tipuan di dalamnya. Sai termasuk dalam kelas 'host'. Sikap gentle, senyum manis dan wajah tampan membuatnya banyak digilai wanita pelanggannya. Dan lagi, Sai adalah teman baik Naruto.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu mau cari mati apa?" Naruto melempar laporannya entah kemana saking jengkelnya. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada seraya kakinya ia naikkan ke atas meja. "Beritaukan mereka untuk datang kemari seusai sekolah esok" lanjut Naruto.

Sai hanya mengangguk paham, tangannya bergerak mengambil jus kotak disakunya lantas meminumnya. "Apa sikapmu kemarin tidak keterlaluaan?" ucap Sai.

"Kurasa tidak. Dengan begitu dia akan lebih cepat mengaku, bukan?" Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan pertukaran pelajar lusa? Bukankah kau kandidat di Shirasu High School? Apa kau sudah bersiap-siap?" ucap sai seraya menyesap minumannya.

"Belum" balas Naruto singkat.

"Apa kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi sanderamu sampai-sampai belum melakukan persiapan, heh?" sindir Sai.

"Kau tau bukan, aku menemukan sandera baru yang bagus" ucap Naruto sembari membuka-buka file di laci mejanya, seringainya pun terpampang.

"Apa kau mau pamer?" Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Aku tak akan betah melakukannya jika itu kau. Seperti bermain dengan api" Sai sedikit menyeringai. "Tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya, benar?"

"Anggap saja aku menikmatinya" Balas Naruto menyeringai.

* * *

...

...

To be continued...

...

...

* * *

Notes :

1\. Thanks to keiji wolf yang mengijinkan saya membuat fict ini dengan nama dan ide cerita dari latar fict anda. saya sangat berterimakasih wolf-san.

2\. Special thanks untuk para readers yang sudah membaca.

3\. Maaf untuk para readers jika lemonnya terlalu cepat dan kurang hot atau terdapat kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Untuk fict perdana Husky ini

Please Review...

NB : Chapter 2 akan di update dalam waktu dekat

* * *

 **Sincerely**

Siberians Husky :D


	2. Chapter 2

Sadistic Kanibal

Yo... Husky baru update fict lagi yang berjudul 'Sadistic Kanibal' kenapa pakai 'Kanibal' bukan ' _Cannibal_ '? karena Husky lebih suka 'Kanibal' :D

Gomen telat update! Sudah 1 bulan lebih sejak chapter 1 di Re-Post, Husky harap _Readers_ tetap setia menunggu dan _review_ fict Husky.

Sekedar mengingatkan ini adalah **Fict Re-Post** jadi yang mau _follow_ atau _favorite_ jangan lupa ya. Terimakasih...

 _Let's check out!_

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author © Shiberians Husky**

 **Pairing : Naruto and Sasuke**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **Warning : Typo, EYD, YAOI**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Jika anda tidak menyukai cerita ini, anda dapat langsung klik gambar (X) di pojok kanan atas atau klik undo di pojok kiri atas.** **.**

 **.**

 **Sadisctic Kanibal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2 : 'Masquerade Party'**

Kurokaze High School, sekolah dimana murid dapat disewa atau diperjual belikan. Seperti sekolah lainnya sekolah ini bagus dalam akademik maupun non akademik, yang membedakannya adalah Ketua OSIS. Ketua OSIS dipilih atas nilai paling tinggi di sekolah dan menguasai dua asrama, yaitu asrama _Host_ dan _Pet_.

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda bersurai _blonde_ yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS kini sedang berjalan memasuki gedung utama. Pandangan para muridpun berpencaran, antara pandangan hormat, kagum, iri dan benci. Terkadang menjadi Ketua OSIS tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

Iris _shappire_ -nya berpendar, menatap tajam jalan di depannya. Surai kuningnya sedikit terhempas diterpa angin, kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Senyuman tipis tersungging di tepian bibir manisnya membuat beberapa _'Pet'_ tak henti menatapnya kagum.

Populer, kata yang dapat mendiskripsikan pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu. Kepandaian, ketampanan dan hal lain yang dimilikinya membuatnya sering disebut dengan pemuda yang mendekati sempurna, tak heran banyak _job_ yang datang padanya setiap malam.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" sapa pemuda bersurai hitam, Sai. "Semalam kau pergi dengan nona Hyuuga bukan? Konglomerat keluarga Hyuuga Corporation?" ucap Sai, teman sekaligus sahabat baik Naruto.

"Aku sudah sering mengencaninya, jadi kau tak perlu seheboh itu" ucap pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu seraya membuka lokernya dan mengganti sepatunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memacarinya saja? Maksudku kau bisa menidurinya dan menamkan sarimu di rahimnya?" Sai terkekeh, ia juga membuka lokernya seperti Naruto. "Kau tau, Hyuuga Corporation tidak bisa diremehkan dalam hal materi!".

"Kau bahkan sangat paham jika hal itu juga sangat dilarang dalam aturan sekolah" Naruto menghela nafas menghadapi ucapan sahabatnya itu. "Dan lagi, kau sangat tahu Hyuuga Corporation bukanlah hal untuk main-main." lanjutnya.

"Jangan terlalu serius" Sai terkekeh lagi.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini jadwalku semakin padat, aku bisa saja frustrasi dan menarik pantatmu bermain dengan penisku" Naruto tersenyum sekilas sembari menutup lokernya.

"Apa yang kau maksud padat untuk berkencan, heh?" Sai terkekeh, "Pantatku bahkan muak bertatap muka dengan penismu, my bad!" sindir Sai sembari menyikut pinggang Naruto, pemuda _blonde_ itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

" _See Naruto, your lunch..._ "ucap Sai seraya melemparkan pandangannya pada pemuda raven yang baru datang membuka lokernya. Narutopun menepuk punggung Sai dan menyeringai mendekati Sasuke.

"Ohayou, _sexy_ " ucapnya seraya menghimpit tubuh Sasuke dengan loker dari belakang, tangan kanannya ia gunakan sebagai penyangga untuk menghimpit pemuda itu.

"Hn..." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bagaimana pantatmu? Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya dengan penuh seringaian menang seraya meremas pantat Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha itu hanya terdiam, memasang ekspresi dinginnya seraya memasukkan buku ke tasnya, sama sekali tak merespon.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Naruto langsung saja menarik bahu Sasuke dan memaksa mata itu untuk bertemu." _I'm your master here_ " ucap Naruto dengan nada penuh kekuasaan. " _You should give me a pleasure_ " lanjutnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Menyingkirlah, bel masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi" ucap Sasuke seraya mendorong tubuh Naruto mundur. Ia memilih menghindar dan beralih pergi dari hadapan Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan loker.

Naruto berbalik menatap kepergian Sasuke, seringai kecil nampak terpampang di wajahnya. 'Orang sepertimu tak ada bedanya dengan anjing!' Naruto tersenyum mengingat perkataan Sasuke. baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan sandera yang bahkan berani mengatainya.

"Kurasa kau baru saja dicampakan, heh?" ucap Sai, tangannya bergerak membuka permen di sakunya. Namun Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Mana ada yang berani menolak Uzumaki, huh?" ucapnya percaya diri yang sontak membuat Sai tertawa.

Sadistic Kanibal

 **Naruto pov**

Aku memasuki ruanganku bersama Sai, kelas 2-3. Pandangan para muridpun mulai berpendaran, pasalnya aku jarang sekali memasuki kelas dan memilih berada di ruang ketua OSIS. Anggap saja mereka sedang beruntung dapat melihat wajah tampanku, heh.

Seperti biasa, Sai duduk di barisan paling depan. Dia tipikal orang yang sangat bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran, bagaimanapun Sai adalah nomor urut kedua dalam akademik di KHS ini.

Dengan malas aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk ku di sudut ruangan, baris terakhir dekat jendela. Ku taruh tasku dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Semalam aku kembali ke asrama pukul 4 pagi dan itu sangat membuatku mengantuk.

Aku ingat, semalam aku pergi dengan gadis dari keluarga Hyuuga. Dia cantik dan _aggressive_ saat bersamaku, padahal _image-_ nya sangat 'lembut dan manis' dalam media.

Tugasku sebagai Host hanyalah menemaninya. Benar, semalam aku hanya berkencan, menemaninya _shopping_ , makan malam, dan berakhir di sebuah hotel mewah bintang lima yang terkenal, seperti itulah kecanku dengan nona Hyuuga itu. Rutinitas setiap kehidupan malamku.

Aku dibayar dengan bayaran tertinggi perjam. Entah aku harus berbangga atau justru bersedih, setiap hari aku bisa beberapa kali berganti-ganti wanita sesuai jadwal padat yang diberikan _manager_ untukku. Terkadang dengan kondisiku yang lelah, aku masih harus bekerja memenuhi permintaan _costumers_. Sisi baiknya aku selalu mendapatkan hadiah berupa barang-barang mewah dari para _costumers_ dan bonus uang lebih yang tentu saja masuk dalam rekeningku sendiri.

 _Manager_ Kurokaze High School ialah Kakashi Hatake. Rambut silver serta masker yang menutupi wajahnya membuatnya cukup terkenal diantara _costumers_ , sayangnya m _anager_ tidak menerima undangan bekerja sebagai _Host_. Sekretarisnya, Iruka Umino adalah Sensei yang paling dekat denganku.

Kakashi adalah _junior_ ayahku semasa sekolah di U.S.A dulu. Beberapa kali bahkan Kakashi diundang makan malam bersama di keluargaku. Bahkan yang menawariku bersekolah di KHS adalah Kakashi sendiri, dan parahnya ayahku hanya berkata 'terserah kau' ketika aku meminta pendapatnya.

Ayahku bekerja di Amerika sebagai seorang pembisnis yang cukup terkenal. Uzumaki Corporation, nama perusahaan ayahku. Tentu saja sangat sulit menutupi bahwa anak seorang pengusaha terkenal bersekolah di sekolah yang menerapkan sistem _Host_ , namun sekolah ini toh mencetak orang-orang yang bertalenta sesuai bakat dan minatnya. KHS merupakan sekolah _elite_ yang banyak disorot media massa kecuali tentang tindak 'sewa atau jual-beli'nya. Siapa lagi yang meng- _handle_ semuanya kalau bukan Kakashi-san atau bisa kupanggil Kakashi Sensei. ' _White Horse_ ' Kurokaze High School.

"Oi, Naruto" panggilan itu terdengar saat aku hampir saja jatuh dalam mimpiku. ' _Fuck!_ ' batinku sedikit kesal. Aku memandang asal suara tersebut dan memasang wajah masam.

"Ada apa, Sensei?" ucapku dengan malas saat Anko Sensei berada di depanku. apa dia ingin menuntutku karena aku mengambil keperawanan Sasuke? haha, _impossible_.

"Bantu aku mengajar hari ini di kelas 2-1. Apa kau mau? Hanya tentang berciuman" ucap Anko Sensei dengan wajah berharapnya.

Aku memang beberapa kali diminta membantu Anko Sensei mengajar di kelas ' _Host_ ' maupun ' _Pet_ ' dalam Materi ' _Sex and Kissing Skills_ ', tentu saja sebagai imbalannya ia selalu meneraktirku makan atau membelikanku suatu barang. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, siang ini aku ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS yang lain. Mungkin aku harus menyimpan energiku untuk rapat siang ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, Sensei. Mungkin jika praktek yang lain aku bisa membantumu" jawabku seraya menatap jam, pasalnya sekarang pelajaran Kakashi Sensei dan ia belum memasuki kelas, padahal sudah 40 menit sejak bel masuk kelas berbunyi.

"Dasar kau ini! Hanya berciuman saja, Naruto-kun!" ucap Anko Sensei dengan manja padaku. "Apa aku harus membayar mahal juga agar kau mau membantuku?" sindir Anko Sensei.

Aku hanya menyeringai dan berdiri seraya mengambil tasku, " _Maybe next time._ Siang ini aku ada rapat dengan anggota OSIS dan para dewan. _See you, Sensei_ " ucapku seraya mencium tengkuk Anko Sensei sebelum melangkah keluar dari kelas.

 _Yes! I'm free!_

Sadistic Kanibal

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang olah raga. Kebiasaan paginya adalah bermain basket, namun pagi ini ia memilih menuju kolam renang untuk sarapan paginya.

Naruto berjalan menghampiri pria berbaju renang hijau ketat dengan potongan pendek berponi di tepi kolam, pria yang disebutnya 'Guy Sensei'.

"Yo, Guy Sensei" ucap Naruto seraya menepuk pundak gurunya satu itu.

Pria berbaju hijau itupun berbalik menatap Naruto "Ahh.. kau, Naruto" Guy tersenyum lebar mendapati Naruto berada di kolam renang, pasalnya ia tau bahwa Naruto lebih memilih bermain basket daripada berenang atau olah raga lainnya. "Tak biasanya kau kemari!" ucap Guy dengan senyum cerianya. Ia tau berenang bukan _list_ olahraga yang disukai Naruto walaupun Naruto memiliki teknik, kekuatan dan kecepatan yang bagus dalam berenang.

"Aku sedikit bosan dengan basket" Naruto menaruh tasnya di tepian kolam dan bergerak melepas seragamnya. Guy yang melihat Naruto melepas seragamnyapun sedikit menelan ludah, ia tahu alasan lain mengapa Naruto tidak menyukai berenang adalah pandangan orang-orang saat melihat tubuh _sexy atletis_ -nya.

"Semangat masa muda!" ucap Guy seraya menepuk punggung Naruto. "Aku baru saja menanamkan semangat masa mudaku pada murid baru juga! Teknik berenangnya bagus!" lanjut Guy bersemangat.

'Murid baru, huh?' Naruto menyeringai seraya mencari sosok murid baru yang dikatakan Guy. ' _Gotcha!_ ' ia menemukan sosok tersebut sedang berenang di tengah kolam. Dengan lekas Naruto pun bergerak melepaskan celananya.

Guy sedikit was-was...

"A-ahh... sepertinya aku harus ke lapangan bola voli dulu. A-aku titip ia padamu" ucap Guy seraya berbalik pergi. Sebenarnya Guy bukannya ingin ke lapangan bola voli, tapi lebih berniat menjauhi Naruto. Pasalnya hanya dengan melihat tubuh sexy Naruto saja bisa membuatnya mimisan. Bisa hancur _image-_ nya jika ia benar-benar mimisan di depan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk saat Guy berkata demikian, lalu dengan sedikit persiapan diambilnya sebotol jus jeruk di tasnya.

" _Let's play!_ " ucapnya menyeringai seraya menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan mendekat ke depan Sasuke dan mendudukkan pantatnya di tepi kolam. "Yo.." ucap Naruto seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit kaget mengetahui Naruto ada di depannya, ia terdiam membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Bukankah hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk berolah raga?" ucap Naruto seraya menatap Sasuke yang masih berenang di kolam itu.

"Katakan, apa yang kau inginkan" ucap Sasuke _to the point_ sembari menepi, mengangkat berat tubuhnya duduk di tepi kolam di samping Naruto.

"Jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu" Naruto tersenyum licik. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi, apa pantatmu masih sakit?" ucap Naruto dengan seringaian. " _I know that, your virgin ass_ "

" _Can't you just shut your mouth?_ " Sasuke mulai terpancing perkataan Naruto. Matanya menatap tajam sang ketua OSIS.

" _Then, shut it with your sexy lips_ " Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke, mengelus bibirnya dengan ibu jari dan membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan seringaian.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit geram, ia hendak bersiap memukul wajah Naruto, tangannya mulai mencengkram dengan kuat sebelum suara lain menginterupsinya.

"Sasuke-san, jam olahraga sudah berakhir dan Kurenai Sensei sudah menunggumu di ruang seni" ucap seorang pemuda bersurai merah berperawakan sedikit gemuk dengan tatapan sinis. Bahkan ia tak tau apa salahnya hingga pemuda itu menatapnya sinis. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto di tempatnya.

 _'Good timing, huh?'_

Sasuke merenggangkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis lalu berbalik hendak mengambil tasnya. Jika saja Sasuke tidak di interupsi oleh orang tadi, pasti ia sudah memukul keras wajah ketua OSIS di depannya. Benar, lain waktu ia harus melakukannya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke? Apa kau mau meninggalkan pacarmu, heh?" ucap Naruto keras sehingga dapat didengar pemuda bersurai merah sedikit gemuk tadi. Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kaget, namun yang ditatap hanya menampilkan seringaian.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke. "Hei, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sembari meraih pinggang Sasuke untuk lebih dekat, seakan menunjukkan bahwa meraka sedang bermesraan.

Naruto menatap pemuda bersurai merah tersebut sekali lagi dengan seringaian. "Untuk apa kau masih disini, apa kau ingin mengintip kami mandi bersama atau justru ingin ikut mandi bersama dengan kami?"

Pemuda tersebut hanya diam dan justru menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik berjalan pergi.

"Lepaskan, bodoh!" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto yang ada di pinggangnya. "Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

"Kau kelihatan sedang cemburu" Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke. " _Let's take a bath together. I'm so wet_ "

" _W-wet?_ Kau bahkan belum masuk kolam renang, bodoh!" Sasuke melepaskan _glere_ -nya, bahkan Naruto tak terpengaruh dan hanya terkekeh.

" _Here..._ " tunjuk Naruto ke arah celananya. " _I'm so wet, want you to suck it?_ " ucap Naruto dengan seenaknya.

" _Suck? You're suck!_ "

'Duaghh'

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menendang selangkangan Naruto dengan kuat, membuat sang empunya mengerang kesakitan.

 _'It's my Pride!'_

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dingin dan meninggalkan Naruto.

 _'Oh.. shit!'_

Sadistic Kanibal

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang seni, ruang yang amat luas berisi lukisan dan karya seni lainnya. Tak diragukan, beberapa nama tokoh pelukis terkenal tertera di pojok bawah lukisan tersebut. Kurokaze High School banyak mencetak orang-orang penting yang sesuai dengan bakat dan minatnya.

Dari depan pintu kelas dilihatnya Kurenai Sensei dan seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sedang bergelut dengan lukisan _Ukiyo-e_ , lukisan dengan tema budaya jepang yang mengembang di pusat Edo. Dengan cekatan mereka berdua menguaskan kuasnya pada bidang datar media gambarnya.

Para murid yang berada di dalamnyapun ikut terbawa suasana serius melihat kedua insan itu melukis.

Kurenai Sensei adalah guru dengan surai coklat panjang yang mengajarkan seni di Kurokaze High School. Tubuh _sexy_ -nya mampu menghipnotis semua mata yang memandang padanya. Bibir merah dan senyum tipisnya bahkan beberapa kali membuat Sasuke tercekat.

Dan pemuda bersurai hitam disampingnya itu, ia sangat kenal jelas. Sai, ketua kedisiplinan sekolah, orang yang beberapa kali dilihatnya bersama Naruto.

'Fiuuh~'

Tiupan dingin mendarat di leher Sasuke, denga reflek Sasuke menyentuh lehernya dan memandang asal tiupan tersebut, Anko Sensei.

"Sedang mengintip Senseimu, heh?" Anko menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada diikuti senyuman jahilnya. "kenapa kau tak mengintipku saja, Sasuke?" senyumnya mengembang, disentunya bibir Sasuke dengan sensual. "Hm... aku lupa mengajarkanmu tentang ciuman. Apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Anko mengedipkan matanya.

Sasuke hanya memasang _stoicface-_ nya menanggapi pertanyaan Senseinya itu.

"Pfftt... kau selalu memasang _stoicface_ Sasuke!" ucap Anko seraya memeluk leher Sasuke. "Hmm, ini.." lanjutnya seraya memberikan sebuah undangan berikat pita merah.

Sasuke sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. "Ini... apa, Sensei?" ucapnya seraya memandang undangan ditangannya.

"Aku lupa memberimu itu kemarin lusa. Itu undangan pernikahan kita, Suke-chan!" ucapnya seraya mencium pipi Sasuke. "Pfftt... Itu undangan untuk malam ini" Anko melepaskan pelukannya di leher Sasuke. "Malam ini di 'Rich Hotel' diakan acara pertemuan _costumers_ tetap, dan yang terpenting malam ini adalah malam _'result'_ mu juga. Malam dimana kau akan dimasukan dalam asrama _Host_ atau _Pet_. Ada beberapa orang yang akan di eksekusi malam ini termasuk kau di dalamnya, jadi jangan lupa datang, Sasuke!" jelas Anko. "Ahh... jangan lupa untuk membawa topeng, karena itu adalah pesta topeng" Lanjut Anko seraya mengedipkan mata dan berjalan pergi.

"Hn... terimakasih" ucap Sasuke seraya menunduk hormat pada Anko. 'Malam _Result_ , huh?' Pikir Sasuke seraya menggenggam undangan berpita merah itu dan berjalan memasuki ruang seni.

Kurenai yang melihat Sasuke memasuki ruangan pun menghentikan aktifitasnya. Matanya menatap lekat Sasuke, "Sasuke, kau sudah datang" ucap Kurenai seraya tersenyum manis.

Sasuke sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Kurenai tersenyum, ia menatap Sai sekilas yang sedang menguaskan warna sebelum membalas ucapan Senseinya, "Maaf terlambat, Sensei" ucap Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Ah... kau akan datang di acara malam ini kan?" tanya Kurenai seraya menunjuk undangan berpita merah yang digenggam Sasuke. "Apa Anko Sensei yang memberikannya?"

Sasuke mengangguk, Kurenai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kau bisa datang bersamaku malam ini" ucap Kurenai seraya beranjak dari posisinya. "Sai, malam ini kau akan berangkat dengan Naruto kan?" tanya Kurenai seraya menatap Sai.

Sai menghentikan aktifitasnya lalu mengagguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, Sensei"

"Nah kalau begitu kau bisa datang di lobi asrama pengajar pukul 7 malam ini. Aku bersama Asuma Sensei dan Guy Sensei." jelas Kurenai yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke-san tidak bersama saya dan Naruto saja, Sensei?" Sai tersenyum ramah, namun Sasuke tau ada seringaian disana. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk Sasuke mendapat banyak teman?" lanjutnya. Sontak beberapa murid di dalam ruangan itu menatap tak suka dengan Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau benar, Sai. Selain kalian sebaya, kurasa jika kalian berangkat bersama dapat membantu meningkatkan karir Sasuke mengingat Naruto punya banyak relasi sebagai _Host_ dengan bayaran tertinggi di KHS ini" Kurenai menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Jadi malam ini selain malam _result-_ mu kau juga harus belajar banyak dari Naruto".

Mendengar perkataan Kurenai, Sasuke sedikit berwajah masam, ' _Shit!_ ' ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Akan kuserahkan Sasuke pada kau dan Naruto, namun kalian harus menjaga Sasuke dengan baik, mengerti?" Kurenai mengacungkan pisau palet pada wajah Sai dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Sai hanya menganggapi Senseinya itu dengan senyuman dan sekilas menyeringai pada Sasuke. "Mana mungkin kami sejahat itu, Sensei" ucap Sai dengan nada ramah pada Kurenai. "Benarkan, Sasuke?" lanjutnya seraya tersenyum licik.

Sasuke hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Sai, ia lebih memilih menatap Sai dengan pandangan tajamnya.

'Bahkan tatapannya terlihat sangat manis, benar-benar type kesukaan Naruto' Sai tersenyum menanggapi tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sadistic Kanibal

Malam pertemuan _costumers_ tetap diakan setiap awal semester baru dimulai. Acara tersebut dilakukan agar para _costumers_ tetap dapat mengerti perkembangan terbaru tentang _new list Host_ dan _Pet_ yang ada di Kurokaze High School maupun Kurokaze University. Acara tersebut dilakukan dengan sebuah pesta topeng karena beberapa _costumers_ tetap tak mau wajahnya diketahui rekan bisnis maupun saingan bisnisnya karena pasti akan mempengaruhi image atau citra _costumers_ itu sendiri. Penjaminan privasi pribadi _costumers_ sangat diutamakan dalam Kurokaze High School  & University ini.

Pesta topeng kali ini bertemakan ' _Masquerade Party – Show your beauty behind the mask_ ' yang artinya tampilkan keindahanmu di balik topeng. Jadi, malam ini adalah malam dimana para _costumers_ bebas memilih para Host atau Pet baru dalam _list_ untuk diajak berkencan setelah pesta selesai dalam beberapa ketentuan dan syarat tentunya. Para _Host_ dan _Pet_ akan memperlakukan _Costumers_ mereka bagaikan 'Raja' dan 'Ratu' selama seminggu dengan rasa penuh mencintai dan dicintai, sehingga _costumerspun_ akan merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia. Cara milihnya dengan sistem gugur, yaitu dimulai dari penawaran harga terkecil dari _costumers_ hingga penawaran paling besar untuk _Host_ atau _Pet_ yang akan di sewa. _Costumers_ dengan penawaran tertinggi akan mendapatkan _'Host'_ atau _'Pet'_ yang diinginkan.

Sasuke sedikit gusar melihat jam tangannya, bukan kerena ia takut malam ini adalah malam _result-_ nya atau malam ini dia akan menjadi 'barang lelang' namun ia kesal karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan mobil jemputan Naruto tak kunjung datang.

Sasuke sudah sangat paham sejak pertama ia pindah di Kurokaze jika ia wajib akan dimasukkan dalam kelas _'Host'_ atau _'Pet'_. Bagi Sasuke, perbedaan _'Host'_ dan _'Pet'_ adalah seperti _'Top'_ dan _'Bottom'_. Jika ia termasuk dalam kelas _'Host'_ yaitu _'Top'_ otomatis ia akan melayani wanita dan pria untuk berkencan. Dan jika ia masuk dalam kategori _'Pet'_ yaitu _'Bottom'_ , ia mutlak hanya akan melayani pria.

Sasuke sedikit terpaku saat sebuah mobil mewah 'Lamborghini Veneno' silver berhenti di depannya. Jendela mobil itu terbuka menampakkan sosok pria bersurai kuning sedang mentapnya lekat. "Cepat masuk!" perintahnya.

Dari arah belakang, mobil Ferrari merah terdengar membunyikan klakson, "Aku duluan" ucap Sai dari jendela mobil itu. Naruto yang pahampun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke tak membalas apapun dan memasuki mobil, ia duduk tepat di samping Naruto. "Kau telat 15 menit" ucap Sasuke seraya memakai _safety belt-_ nya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas "Apa kau begitu tak sabar untuk bertemu _costumers_ pertamamu? Atau menemuiku, heh?" ucap Naruto seraya menyeringai pada Sasuke. "Sayang sekali bukan _costumers_ pertamamu yang merasakan jepitan ketat prostatmu" lanjutnya seraya menghidupkan mobilnya.

" _Fuck you!_ " balasnya keras yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan kekehan tawa.

" _Want me to fuck you? So aggressive_ " Balas Naruto seraya melemparkan seringaian manisnya pada Sasuke. Sasukepun hanya diam seraya melempar _death glare-_ nya saat Naruto mulai mengemudikan mobilnya ke tujuan mereka, Rich Hotel.

Sasuke lebih memilih memandangi jalan dari pada harus berbicara dengan Naruto, tangannya menggenggam erat topeng yang akan ia gunakan dalam _masquerade-party_.

"Jangan tampilkan wajah seperti itu di depan para _costumers_ saat acara berlangsung, setidaknya tersenyumlah walau terkesan sedikit memaksa" Jelas Naruto seraya menatap lurus jalanan. "Kau tak mau _service_ pertamamu ditawar dengan harga murah, kan?" Naruto menyeringai remeh.

Sasuke hanya mentap Naruto sekilas dan memilih memakai topengnya, "Pakai topengmu" ucapnya singkat, pasalnya mobil mereka sekarang sudah berada tepat di depan lobi Rich Hotel.

Naruto yang pahampun menghentikan mobilnya dan melepas _safety belt_ yang ia kenakan. "Ingat topengku baik-baik" Ucap Naruto seraya memakai topengnya.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto dan memilih keluar dari mobil lebih awal disusul Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah datang, Sasuke" ucap Kurenai saat Sasuke baru saja memasuki lobi hotel. Ya, Sasuke hafal betul itu adalah suara Kurenai. Sasuke mengangguk, "Naiklah ke ruangan 207, disana digunakan sebagai _base camp_ untuk _'New List Host and Pet'_ " jelas Kurenai seraya memberikan Sasuke sebuah _key card_.

"Terimakasih, Sensei" Sasuke menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan Senseinya itu.

Sementara itu di belakangnya, Naruto baru saja memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas valet untuk memarkirkan mobilnya. Naruto sempat menyeringai sebentar saat sosok yang ia undang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu masuk lobi hotel.

"Tak kusangka kau datang, heh?" Naruto menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Haruskah ku jawab pertanyaanmu?" pemuda bersurai merah semu _orange_ itu menatap tajam Naruto dibalik topengnya.

"Terimakasih karena sudah datang, masuk dan nikmatilah pestanya" seringai Naruto sebelum memasuki lobi hotel tersebut dengan senyuman angkuhnya.

"Cih! Sialan Kau!" ucap pemuda itu seraya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang memasuki lobi hotel. ' _I'll definitely punch you after this 'crazy party'!_ '

* * *

...

...

To be continued...

...

...

* * *

Notes :

1\. Specials Thanks untuk para Readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ini.

2\. Specials thanks and greatly appreciated to Reviewers : Call Me Mink, Collin Blown YJ, ming cantik, aicHanimout, Oranyellow-chan, vipbigbang74, Kim Tria, Black2Dstya, miszshanty05, CorvusOnyx, AprilianyArdeta, Qren, InspiritWoohyunI, Guest (1) , Kuro Rozu LA, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Sasofi No Danna, Guest (2) fangirl-shipper, dekdes, sasuchan, dANNa lj, Yuu-chan Namikaze, keiji wolf, Hatsuki Anita Anti mainstream, eL Donghae, Ahn Ryuuki, MaknaEXO, Kyuufi No Kitsune, Error, reina, ns, dnya, Ren, tomoyo, Eun810 , Kynha-Chan, sova-chan, askasufa.

3\. Maaf untuk para Readers jika ceritanya terlalu cepat, banyak typo atau terdapat segala kekurangan lainnya. I'll do my best!

4\. Thanks to Follow and Favorite this story, I really appreciated, Love you All.

* * *

 **Authors Side**

Masih dalam suasana berkabung, saya sebagai kouhai mengucapkan sangat berbela sungkawa atas meninggalnya keiji wolf sebagai senior saya. I always adore you. You're my inspiration for writting my fiction. Rest in peace brother...

Untuk para readers mohon doanya ya, semoga beliau tenang di alam sana...

 **Side-End**

* * *

Untuk fict perdana Husky ini

Please Review...

NB : Chapter 3 akan ada lemon

* * *

 **Best Regard  
**

Shiberians Husky :D


End file.
